


Making Lily His

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Choking, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Impregnation, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Harry has always held an attraction for his mother, and one day when seeing her prancing around in a too-tight Hogwarts uniform, he finally acts.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 6
Kudos: 357





	Making Lily His

Harry Potter didn’t have much respect for the sanctity of marriage. It wasn’t entirely his fault, though. His parents, particularly his mother, had never exactly set a good example in this regard.

He wondered whether his father knew his wife was cheating on him, or if he even cared. It was entirely possible that James was having an affair of his own, but Harry didn’t know or care. His father’s dealings held little interest for Harry. As always, it was his mother who commanded his attention.

Lily Potter looked delectable as she pranced around her bedroom in a Hogwarts uniform that was several sizes too small for her. The large tits that Harry had so admired while growing up were nearly bursting through the ridiculously small top that was being stretched to its limit in trying to cover her, and the skirt was so short that when she spun around and put her back to him he could see the dark red thong she wore underneath.

Was this view later intended for James, or for Lily’s current extramarital lover? Harry didn’t know the answer to that, but the view was all his at the moment. It was far from the first time he had admired her in a similarly slutty outfit, but the more he stared at her the more convinced he became that today was the day he should finally go beyond simply looking.

Ever since he’d hit puberty he’d always lusted after his mother. She was the first woman he’d ever wanted to fuck, and something deep in his bones told him tonight was the night to finally make it happen.

“That uniform is slutty as hell, mum,” he said, leaving his hiding spot behind and walking into her bedroom boldly. “I’d like to bend you over and fuck your arse in that skirt.”

“Harry!” Lily’s eyes widened in surprise. “That’s no way to speak to your mother!” He’d teased her with little comments and veiled innuendo over the years, escalating it as he got older and gained both experience and confidence, but he’d never said anything nearly this explicit in what he wanted to do with her. Anything he’d said before she’d been able to brush off as mere playfulness, but there was no way for her to overlook his desires when they were stated so plainly. And if she thought _this_ was forward, she was going to be in for quite a night.

“Maybe it isn’t,” he said. “But when your mother is as big a slut as mine, she deserves to be spoken to like one and treated like one.” To prove his point, he actually did bend her over in front of the mirror she’d been using to pose. “Just look at this skirt! Only a slut would wear a skirt this short. But I’m happy you’re slutty enough to wear it, because it means I can get a nice look at this bum.”

It was a great bum. He’d snuck plenty of looks at it over the years, but never had he been this close to it, especially while there was so little to cover it. The skirt wasn’t even a consideration. He had an up close view at that fat arse with only a tiny thong wedged between it, and it was even better than he’d imagined it would be. But just looking at it wasn’t going to be enough for him, not anymore. He pulled one hand back and smacked her across the bum cheek, and it wasn’t a playful little slap either. It was a genuine spank with some force behind it, a spank that forced a moan out of his mother, and several more moans quickly followed it as he gave her multiple rapid swats across both cheeks. Harry couldn’t tell whether the moans came from a place of pain or of pleasure, but knowing his mother as well as he did he would guess it was a bit of both. It wouldn’t even surprise him if she was happy _because_ the spanks stung her. She seemed like that kind of woman.

If Lily thought the momentary insanity had passed when he pulled her back up so she stood up straight again, she was very wrong. Before she could even think of moving away he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He’d already gotten his hands on her arse, and now it was time to grab the other part of her body that he’d always wanted to get a hold of.

Lily groaned when he reached up and grabbed her tits through her far too tight blouse. “Harry, no!” she snapped. She’d been stunned before, but now it was giving way to anger. “Stop this right now!”

“And why would I do something like that?” he asked. He not only did not remove his hands from her breasts but squeezed them harder. He’d been dreaming about getting his hands around these big tits for years now, and he wasn’t about to let them go. “I could play with these for hours. And you know what? I just might.”

“Harry, you can’t!” she hissed. “You have to let me go! You’re not supposed to be touching me like this?”

“Am I not?” he said, as if he didn’t understand why this wasn’t a thing he should be doing. “That’s too bad, because these tits are way too fun to play with for me to stop now. I’m going to play with them and squeeze them, just like this. But I’m not going to stop there. I’m going to rip this little blouse off of you, throw you down and stick my cock between your breasts. I’m going to fuck your tits harder than dad or anyone else has ever fucked your cunt.”

Lily groaned, and he could tell that his obscene words as well as the conviction behind them were getting to her. She was affected, and deeply so, but she wasn’t ready to give in just yet. She couldn’t hope to fight him off, and she must have realized by now that appealing to his morals or the wrongness of the situation wasn’t doing a thing to slow him down. So she resorted to the last card she had in her hand.

“If you don’t stop right now I’ll tell your father!” she said desperately.

Harry laughed. If that was supposed to be a threat it was a really poor one. “Go ahead and tell him,” he said, daring her to make a move. “I have nothing to fear from him, and you know it. If there was anything to worry about there you wouldn’t keep cheating on him like you do, you naughty little two-timing slut.”

Lily gasped in surprise and turned her head back to look at him with wide, horrified eyes, and it made Harry laugh even harder. Had she actually thought she was being _discreet_?! If James hadn’t picked up on anything that was going on he was truly a moron, because she had been blindingly obvious with her affairs, at least in Harry’s view.

“H-how did you, I mean, that’s not—“

Harry wasn’t interested in listening to her try to lie her way out of this or make excuses for herself, and he cut her off by pushing his lips against hers and claiming her mouth in a demanding kiss. She groaned against his lips, but he wasn’t pulling back or letting her go anywhere. They were only just getting started.

While kissing her, he pulled one hand off of her tits and moved it beneath her skirt, not that it took much effort to pull that off. He moved her thong aside and touched her bare pussy with his fingers. Lily’s groans into his mouth got louder and more urgent, but Harry kept pushing forward, unconcerned with what she wanted or how she felt about this. She would get used to this soon enough. He would have her begging for it by the time he was done.

She could protest as much as she liked, but he could feel her body already getting aroused regardless of what her brain was trying to tell her. Her nipple was stiffening, but more importantly she was getting slick between her legs. He slid one finger inside of her easily, and after wiggling it around in her for a bit he added a second to join it.

Lily was held securely in his grasp, and she was unable to do anything about the two fingers getting acquainted with her pussy. She might have thought of Harry as her _little boy_ until today, but she was now learning for herself that this was far from the truth. He was all man now, and not just because he’d passed his NEWTS at Hogwarts and had both the aurors and several top quidditch teams courting him.

While Lily had been the first woman he’d ever desired, she was not the first woman he had touched in such a way. He’d accepted that it would not be a simple thing to claim his sexy mother and he would need to have the confidence and experience necessary to pull it off, but aside from that he also simply wasn’t going to settle for just one woman. He’d been with quite a few women, and his already potent natural talent had been nurtured and honed through experience. He knew what he was doing, and he was taking the chance to prove it to Lily.

He didn’t mindlessly stick his fingers inside of her and jab away. He knew that there was something of an art to this, and it was an art he had already mastered. There was a roughness in the way that he handled her, but it was a focused sort of roughness. He had no problem with pushing his fingers deep inside of her, but he did so only to mix things up. The deep pushes were more a change of pace, while his primary focus was on brushing his fingers across her g spot and rubbing her clit. He’d worked hard to get all of the finer points down pat, and now he could do this with ease even in a situation like this, where he was holding her from behind and couldn’t actually see what he was doing. But he didn’t need to rely on sight; he trusted in feel, and in attentiveness. He could feel what worked for her and what didn’t just by the way her body reacted at any given time.

This wasn’t an act of aggression. It was a dance, and he was leading and leading nimbly. She was dancing to his tune and following where he led her, and what he was leading her to was an orgasm, and a massive one at that. Her groans told him that she was enjoying this, even though she didn’t want to. Her brain was trying to insist that she could not possibly be enjoying this, not when it was her own son touching her without her permission or approval. But the human body did not care about such silly things like what society would think of her if they knew what she was up to. The body understood pleasure, and there was no way for her brain or her morals to deny the pleasure his clever fingers were making her feel as he rubbed at her clit and brushed his fingers back and forth across her g spot with frightening accuracy. Whether she liked it or not, he was going to make her enjoy herself. But of course he wasn’t going to leave it at that and claim his victory silently. He was going to rub it in every step along the way.

“I’ve always wanted to do this to you,” he said, pulling away from her mouth. He nipped at her neck, letting her know that he was there, that he could do whatever he wanted to her. “Even when I got my first girlfriend, even when I touched a girl for the first time, even when I lost my virginity, I knew I eventually wanted to do this to you. I knew that I was going to take everything that I’d learned and use it on you and make you feel things you wouldn’t be able to run or hide from. And now I’m doing it. Tell me I’m not doing it. Tell me I’m not making you feel things you’ve never felt before.”

“N-no,” she half-whispered, half-groaned. He wasn’t angry at her denial; he was amused. She was still trying to pretend this wasn’t affecting her. It was honestly cute.

“No?” he repeated. “You’re not enjoying this? Why is your cunt fucking _gushing_ then?” She whined but otherwise offered no response, and he took her silence as a reluctant admission. “If you’re this wet from this, I can’t wait to fuck you for real.”

“ _What_?” Lily whispered. “No, no, Harry, you can’t do that! You _can’t_!”

“I can, and I will,” he said seriously. “I’m going to be using your body however I want to. You’re mine now.” He had continued to finger her throughout his verbal taunting, pushing her closer and closer to her inevitable explosion, and he could feel that she was almost there. He wondered if being taunted and humiliated was adding to the forbidden pleasure for her and accelerating her end. If so she was in luck, because she would be getting plenty more of it.

“Give up,” he whispered into her ear. “Give up to the pleasure, you cheating slut. Cum on my fingers! _Cum!”_

She shook her head, but Lily’s denial couldn’t prevent what was happening. She moaned in helpless submission as her body was assaulted by the powerful orgasm his fingers had forced upon her, and as if to provide irrefutable visual evidence of her defeat, she squirted and dripped onto the carpet of her bedroom floor.

“You’re mine now,” he promised. “I’m going to fuck you hard now. I’m going to fuck you so hard that I’ll ruin you for everyone else. It doesn’t matter if it’s dad, whoever your current lover is or any lover you might have taken in the future. No one else is going to do for you after this. Only I’m going to be able to do it. And you’re going to let me. Do you know why you’re going to let me?”

Lily just stared at him silently, still breathing heavily while she tried to recover from the powerful climax he’d just brought her with only his fingers. It was clear she wouldn’t be able to offer any sort of answer to his question, not that he really needed one. He hadn’t come into this room to carry on a conversation with her. He’d come in to claim her, and that’s what he was doing at last.

“You’re going to let me because we both know how needy you are for a good fuck,” he said. “You need it, and I can give it to you. You started cheating on dad because he couldn’t do it for you, but you never needed to look outside of our house. I’m bigger than James. I’m bigger than everyone else you’ve fucked, and I’m going to fuck you better than you’ve ever been fucked in your life.”

She stood there in a stupor while he pulled his shirt, trousers and boxers off in a matter of seconds. He grinned when he noticed the way her eyes widened as she saw his cock for the first time since he was very young. He was indeed all man now. He hadn't slept with a woman yet who didn't marvel at the size of his cock the first time she saw it, and his mother was no exception.

"Told you I was bigger than dad," he said smugly. Lily blushed and looked away, but she didn't contradict him. He began to wonder if she was going to take all of this in silence from that point on, maybe as some kind of way to deny it to herself, which was not something he would let stand if she tried it. But soon after he undressed and threw his clothes on the floor she spoke up for the first time in what felt like a long time.

“This uniform was supposed to be for James,” she said. That answered the question of who she’d been dressing up for today, not that he cared anymore.

“Well it’s for me now,” he said. “And it won’t be the last time. You’re going to wear this again for me, and you’re going to dress up in plenty of other slutty outfits for me from now on too.”

Lily just groaned, but she didn't put up much of a fight when he moved her over and shoved her down onto the bed, nor did she offer more than a token squirming as he climbed onto the bed behind her, yanked her thong off of her body entirely and tossed it aside. Harry scooted her over slightly on the bed, pulling her up onto her hands and knees and repositioning her so he had a better view of her in the mirror. She looked straight down, too ashamed to see her reflection, but Harry stared straight into the mirror and smiled at what he saw. What he felt was not shame, but pride. He'd been picturing this moment in his head for years, and he was making it happen at last.

She groaned when she felt the tip of his cock press against the entrance to her cunt, and Harry held it there for just a moment, letting her feel what was coming for her, letting her feel him hot and hard against her, ready to back up his boasting and give her the best fuck she'd ever had in her life. But he didn't hold it for too long. Taunting and teasing was fun and all, but he'd wanted to stick his cock inside of her for years and wasn't going to let it pass him by for very long.

Harry pushed forward and penetrated his mother at last. She let out a long groan as hic big cock entered her, but Harry ignored her for the moment and focused on committing every second of this to memory. He'd known it would feel good inside of her, but not even he could have imagined it would feel _this_ good.

"How are you this tight even after giving birth?" he asked. This was a genuine question, as he could not believe how tight her cunt was. She was virgin tight despite very obviously not being a virgin, and even being a promiscuous woman who regularly cheated on her husband aside from being a mother. "I guess James and all of your other previous lovers were even smaller and more disappointing for you than I would have thought they were. Luckily for you, now you have me to give you what they never could."

Before Lily could even respond, he stopped reveling in the surprising tightness of her pussy and really started to move. He slid his cock back and forth inside of her, and if she had been expecting something gentle or something that started off slow and built up gradually, that was not what she got. Harry had no interest in making love to her. It wasn’t tenderness and romance he’d dreamt of with her, but rough, wild, uninhibited shagging.

Harry had fucked plenty of women since entering his sexual maturity, and once he’d gotten confident enough to have a good grasp on what he was doing they’d all experienced a taste of his dominant sexual nature. He’d rarely ever fucked a woman as hard as he fucked his mother now though. He drove into her repeatedly with constant forceful thrusts, forcing his cock into her as deep as he could get it and surely touching her depths like no other man ever had. His balls smacked off of that fat arse he’d so admired, and the thump of his body smacking into hers resounded throughout the room in a way he’d never heard from her room before (and he’d been listening.)

In a way, all of his previous sexual experience felt like it had been done in preparation for this very moment. It was thanks to all he’d already done that he was able to confidently fuck Lily, pound into her from behind and own her like she’d never been owned before. This wasn’t just about fucking her; it was about claiming her. He truly wanted to make good on his promise and ruin her for all other men. He wanted to give her the kind of fuck she would never be able to get from anyone else. He wanted to give her the kind of fuck that would make her come back for more; the kind of fuck that would leave her begging for him, her own son, to fuck her and own her.

“This is even better than I thought it would be,” he informed her while continuing to fuck her. “And believe me, I’ve thought about it. I’ve thought about it loads. I’ve even had Tonks morph her body to look just like yours while I fucked her, but it still couldn’t measure up to this. Your cunt is tighter than hers, somehow.”

Lily let out a shocked gasp amidst the grunts he’d been fucking out of her. “S-she did that?! Why?”

Harry smirked. He understood the question and why it was being asked. “You didn’t buy into that rubbish about metamorphs being offended if someone asks them to use their abilities during sex did you? _Respect me for who I am, love my true form,_ all of that bollocks?” He chuckled and shook his head, though she couldn’t see it. “Maybe there are some metamorphs who are prudes like that, but Tonks _loves_ being used for her abilities, especially by me. She loves making her body look however I want it to look. She loves it when I treat her like my whore. You will too.”

Rather than simply talking about using Lily like his whore, Harry continued to put his words into action. He fucked her hard, hammering his cock into her without mercy and testing the limits of her endurance. It went without saying that no man had ever fucked her like this. Maybe some had played at being rough with her, but none would have been able to match this intensity, and even if they’d been able to come reasonably close they wouldn’t have been able to maintain it for more than a minute or so. But not Harry. He not only fucked Lily hard but kept on fucking her, giving her nowhere to run and no way to pretend this wasn’t happening to her. She could not hide from the pleasure he was giving to her with every mighty thrust of his hips.

“If your cunt is this tight, I can’t wait to see how tight your arse is,” he said. It was a reminder that this was not going to cease as soon as he came or she came. This was not a one time thing. He was claiming her, and he wasn’t going to let her go after just one time. She was his, and he wanted her to understand that and accept it, even learn to embrace it.

“I’ve never had anything up there,” Lily admitted quietly. Harry blinked, thinking he’d misheard her at first, but then threw his head back and laughed. As long as she’d been married and as promiscuous as she was, he’d naturally assumed she’d done at least some kind of anal play. That neither James nor any of the lovers she’d taken on since had ever touched her back there was frankly pathetic, but he wasn’t complaining. He’d thought he would merely have to be better than every other man she’d ever been with and overshadow any prior experiences she’d had, but now it turned out that he would be able to be the first and only man she’d ever had, at least when it came to this. He was delighted for the unexpected opportunity.

“I guess you’re going to need some preparation before we get to that point then,” he said. He took a glance around, hoping he could figure out an appropriate measure to take that would not require him to pull his cock out of her for even a second. He spotted her wand on the table near her bedside and he grinned. He concentrated deeply, and after a little bit of magical exertion the wand flew into his hand. “Let’s see how this does.”

He stuck Lily’s own wand inside of her arse, and she shrieked in surprise and discomfort. It turned into more of a whimpering groan when the wand began to vibrate inside of her arse just like Harry planned. Just sticking something inside of her arse wasn’t good enough. She needed to be tested. She needed to be broken in, because he would not be holding back once inside of her rear just because she was an anal virgin.

“James was an idiot for never fucking your arse,” Harry said, “and so were your other lovers. But I guess that just means I get to take your arse and have it all to myself.”

The wand vibrating inside of her arse was giving Lily quite enough to focus on, but that didn’t mean the fucking stopped. His cock stayed inside of her the entire time. He had not pulled out since first penetrating her, and he had no intention of pulling out until he had finished and cum inside of her. But he still had plenty left to do before he reached that conclusion. He still had a point to prove, and if fucking her hard and sticking her own wand up her bum hadn’t done it already, he would add even more for her to deal with. He started to smack her arse in between thrusts now, letting her feel the sting of his hand even as he fucked her.

A funny thing happened as all of this continued. The more he added and the more he threw at her, the louder Lily seemed to get. She’d been doing her best to keep quiet at the beginning, likely out of some misguided attempt to deny what was happening and how it made her feel, but she was fighting a losing battle there. On the off chance that she hadn’t already realized this herself, he was going to make sure she was forced to confront reality.

“I’ve never heard you moan this loud before,” he said. “I’ve heard you having sex before. You’re not as discreet as you think you are. But you’ve never sounded like this. And that’s because you’ve never been fucked like this, isn’t it?” He paused so as to give her time to answer, but she stayed quiet aside from the continued moans she couldn’t seem to control. Harry, not willing to let her get away with silence, gave her two particularly hard spanks, one on each arse cheek. “Answer me. You’ve never felt like this before, have you? You’ve never taken a cock as big as mine, have you?” There was another long pause, and just when Harry pulled one of his hands back to deliver another spank, Lily finally spoke.

“No!” she said through her moans. “You’re the biggest I’ve ever had!”

Harry grinned, but it wasn’t enough, not just yet. “And was I right about the other thing too? Is this the best fuck you’ve ever had?”

“Yes!” she said. There was less of a pause this time, and the answer came out stronger. It was like she was finally not only admitting the truth, but accepting it. “This is the best! You’re the best, Harry!” 

Harry grinned, returned his hand to her hip and went back to fucking her. There was no need to punish her now that she’d admitted the truth. All he needed to focus on right now was making the end of this first shag as memorable as it deserved to be, for both of them. And that’s just what he did. He kept shagging her roughly; rougher than any other man ever had or ever would. He was making sure he left an imprint on her that would never fade away. On and on he went, fucking and spanking her, not allowing her to forget where she was or what was happening to her for a second.

He kept shagging his beautiful cheating slut of a mother until he felt his orgasm approaching. While it was tempting to just keep going without saying a word and give her the shock of a surprise creampie, he decided it would be more fun and leave a greater impression to go in the exact opposite direction. Harry grabbed Lily’s long red hair and pulled her head back, forcing her to look up. He kept a firm hold, not allowing her to look away or look back down. She had no choice but to look into the mirror and see what he was doing to her.

“Don’t you dare close your eyes,” he said. “I want you to see everything. I want you to watch as I cum inside of your pussy, you cheating slut. Watch as your own son fills you up.” 

Lily gasped, and with her staring into the mirror Harry got to see the look of surprise and fear in her gorgeous green eyes, so similar to his own. The only difference was that her eyes were wide and fearful, while his were bright with anticipation.

“Harry, you can’t!” she whispered. But he could, and he did. He kept thrusting into her, hips pushing forward and cock hitting home every time, heedless of her pleas, unconcerned about the ultimate taboo he was about to commit. The thought of cumming inside of his own mother had been a major fantasy of his for years now, and he raced towards it with open, eager arms.

Harry groaned as he felt his orgasm hit at last. She certainly wasn’t the first woman he’d cum inside, nor would she be the last, but this just felt different than anything he’d done previously. He held himself steady while he fired shot after shot, pumping a seemingly endless stream of seed into the womb of Lily Potter. The sinful satisfaction that came from giving his own mother a creampie was a feeling Harry would never forget. It may have been the greatest high and the biggest feeling of accomplishment in his entire life.

“I don’t think I’ve ever cum that much at once in my life,” he said. “I wonder if I just knocked you up.” He’d been saying it in jest, but the way he could see her eyes widen made him wonder if he was on to something after all. “Uh oh, Lily. Are you not on the potion?” he asked, and the look on her face made his day even more than it had already been made. “That was foolish of you, especially since you’ve been cheating on your husband for years like the slut that you are. But I’m glad you were stupid enough not to be keeping up on your potion. I’m going to be filling your cunt up with my semen just like this all the time from now on, so even if it doesn’t happen this time, it’ll only be a matter of time until I knock you up.”

Harry watched her closely, extremely curious to see what her response to that would be. Would she try once again to deny it, to tell him how wrong this was and how he couldn’t do such a thing, as if he was going to listen to any of that nonsense at this point? Would she give in, resigned to her fate?

What Lily actually did while staring at her reflection in the mirror, watching herself get creampied by her own son in her slutty Hogwarts uniform with her wand vibrating inside of her arse, was moan and scream and tighten around his cock in orgasm. Lily Potter, the cheating slut, was getting off on being creampied by her own son. Harry couldn’t have asked for a better outcome than that.

He stayed still for a few moments, allowing her to shake her way through her orgasm. Once her body had relaxed and her moans died down he pulled his cock, not to mention her wand, out of her body. She wouldn’t be saying farewell to his cock just yet though; far from it in fact.

“Clean my cock off,” he said. Lily didn’t move at first, but then she turned around to face him. He’d apparently fucked the resistance out of her already, and now that he’d given her a huge orgasm she’d fallen into line. She reached for her wand, and he realized she’d misinterpreted what he meant. She was intending to use her wand and cast a cleaning charm on him, which was not the point of this at all. “Not like that. Use your mouth. Lick me clean, but don’t stop there. I want you to worship my cock with your mouth. It deserves it, especially after how hard it just made you cum.”

Lily took his cock between her lips and started to suck on it. Her lips felt nice around the head, and she got her tongue involved as well as she began to slowly work her way down. This wasn’t her first blowjob, and she knew what she was doing well enough. But it wasn’t all that it could be, or should be. He knew she could do better than this. Even though she’d never sucked on a cock as large as his, she still had to be capable of more. There was no heat here. She was performing, but she wasn’t devoting herself to it. She wasn’t truly worshipping his cock like she was supposed to.

“That’s pathetic,” he said. He pulled his cock out of her mouth and smacked her across the face with it a few times, debasing her and physically expressing his dissatisfaction with her effort. “Don’t tell me that that’s the best you can do? After all these years you’ve been married to James, not to mention all the lovers you’ve cheated on him with, you can’t possibly be so soulless when it comes to sucking cock. Get in there and _suck_. Don’t just go through the motions. Throw your heart into it and suck it like the slut you are.”

Most women probably would have been deeply offended to be spoken to in such a way, but Lily knew she was a slut by now. Surely she’d known for however many years it had been since she’d first started cheating on her husband, but she was being forced to confront it head-on today. She took his cock back between her lips, and the difference was quickly apparent. This time she focused less on the motions of what she was doing and threw herself into doing exactly what he said, namely worshipping his cock. She bobbed her head on his cock without reservation, and the sound of her slurps and the spit that trickled out of her mouth and ran down her chin showed just how much more seriously she was taking this. She was getting into it now.

He didn’t know whether Lily had ever given a man this sort of wet, messy, blowjob before or if he had dragged it out of her just now, but she was throwing herself into it now and sucking his cock as well as a slut like her should be able to. She even took the initiative, without any sort of prompting from him, to pull her mouth off of his cock briefly to lick, kiss and suck on his balls. He’d considered demanding that of her, but she’d gone and done it all on her own. She really was a filthy slut and a natural born cocksucker.

“I’m going to cum soon, Lily,” Harry announced after several minutes of this new and improved blowjob from his slutty cheating mother. “Since you’ve done such a good job of worshipping my cock, I’ll give you a little reward. You can choose where I cum. On your big tits? Across your face? Down your throat, or even on your fat arse? The choice is yours.”

Lily pulled her mouth off of his cock and wrinkled her nose at him. “Can’t you just shoot it into a tissue or something?” she asked, her voice breathless and hoarse from the messy blowjob she’d just given him. “A guy cumming on your skin is just so degrading, and no one likes the taste.”

Harry shook his head. He’d tried to be charitable and give her a little perk for picking up her game and doing a good job of sucking his cock, but she had to go and ruin it. It was her loss. If she didn’t want to pick from the options he had given her, he would just make the choice for her.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw him aim the head of his cock at her face, and she just barely closed her eyes before the first rope of cum landed on her forehead. He got her cheeks and chin as well, and then he went lower and came on her body and her uniform as well. He kept stroking his cock until he’d shot it all out on her, and then wiped himself off on a piece of her cheek that hadn’t already been hit.

“Was that degrading enough for you?” he asked. “You could’ve had the choice, but you had to go and complain. You should be grateful for my cum. And next time I use your mouth, you’ll be grateful when I pour it all down your throat.”

Lily didn’t complain about that, and she didn’t say a word against there being a next time. She’d already accepted that this forbidden new turn their relationship had taken was here to stay, and why shouldn’t she? He’d done exactly what he promised to do at the outset of this. From her own lips she’d admitted that he had the biggest cock she’d ever seen and had fucked her better than anyone else, and he’d gotten her to suck his cock like the whore she’d always been. All that was left now to seal the deal and cap this night off was to complete the final thing on his checklist and claim her last hole, the one hole no one had ever explored before.

“It’s time, Lily,” he said. “It’s time to give me what you never gave anyone else, even your husband. The only question here is whether I need to take it, or whether you are going to give it to me freely.”

She understood what he was talking about, and she made her choice faster than he’d really expected. She rolled over onto her back and spread her legs wide for him. The far too short skirt did nothing to hide her from view, and he could see her offering up her arse for him to take.

It was with no small sense of satisfaction that Harry got into position between her legs and guided his cock to her rear. There was no need for foreplay or preparation. Even after cumming twice already, first in her cunt and then across her face and body, he got hard again right away. He’d always had great stamina, something that only improved with practice, and aside from that there was no way he could have allowed himself to go limp before he had a chance to take Lily’s anal virginity.

He pushed inside of her and instantly discovered, to his pleasure, that he’d been right to expect something spectacular from this. Unlike her, he had some experience with anal sex. Tonks was always up for whatever he asked, the filthier the better, and Ginny Weasley practically worshipped the ground he walked on and would throw herself at his feet and give him whatever she could without question. And they were hardly the only women he’d buggered.

But no one, not Tonks or Ginny or anyone else, could compare to this tightness. He’d thought Lily’s pussy was tight, but her arse was the most challenging hole he’d ever fucked. It threatened to make him cum right away, and if he’d come in here without all the experience he’d gained prior to claiming her he would have been lost in those first few seconds of pushing his cock deeper inside of his mother’s arse. But he did have that experience, and he was able to hold on and keep it going.

He’d known he would love buggering his mother and was not the least bit surprised by it, but the more interesting thing to note was how _she_ reacted to it. He honestly hadn’t known what to expect there, especially when she admitted she had never done any sort of anal play before. Most women didn’t exactly enjoy anal sex the first time around, and that was with cock that weren’t anywhere near as large as his. But Lily did not offer any sign that she was in pain or that his cock pushing into her bum was an inconvenience for her. She actually offered up the exact opposite reaction.

“ _Fuck!_ ” she moaned. “Oh, fuck, that’s so big! You’re _so_ big inside of me, Harry!” While her words could be taken in multiple ways, Harry was no fool. He could hear the excitement in her voice, and maybe more importantly he could see the smile on her face. Lily Potter was getting buggered for the first time, and she loved every second of it. Whatever discomfort she might feel from being stretched in her previously virgin hole was apparently easily overwhelmed by the pleasure she felt from taking his cock inside of her. She really was a massive slut, and he loved it.

She was enjoying herself, and she was not alone. Harry didn’t know why his father and her other lovers had been stupid enough to not insist on getting a shot at her arse even if she hadn’t ever offered it up for them, but they were idiots and he was enjoying what they had missed out on. All of the years he’d spent fantasizing about making his mother his own personal slut and all the practice he’d had led him to this, to fucking her arse in her own bed while she smiled up at him, already broken, already _his_. This was without question the greatest thrill of his life to this point, and given the life he had already led this was saying something indeed. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t still make it better.

“What a fool you were to wait this long, don’t you think?” he asked. “Just think of all the buggering you’ve missed out on.”

“You’re right!” she agreed quickly. “I should have given my arse up ages ago! But I don’t regret it, because it means I got to give it to you instead. No one could have buggered me like this but you!”

Harry smiled and leaned his head in to kiss her lips, and this time she was happy to reciprocate the kiss. He’d totally broken her now; she was all his. She’d been cheating on her husband because she had been searching for the right man, the man who could give her the kind of fuck she’d always needed. Now she’d found that man, and society be damned, she was embracing it.

“You can’t get enough of it, can you? You’re never going to be able to get enough of my cock.” This wasn’t a question but rather a statement, but that didn’t stop her from answering it anyway.

“I’ll never get enough!” she said. “Please, you can’t ever stop! You can use me however you want! Humiliate me, spank me, use me as your sex toy, do whatever you want with me! Just keep fucking me like this!”

She would never get a complaint from him over doing that. Harry kept fucking her, responding to her enthusiasm by speeding up his hips and forcing his cock deeper into her arse. Even he was amazed that he had not cum yet, but it seemed like his body was refusing to give in. It wanted to keep this incredible, surreal sensation going for as long as humanly possible. He was buggering her like he’d never get the chance to bugger her again, though of course he knew nothing could be further from the truth.

“You don’t ever need to worry about that,” he promised. “I’ll never stop fucking you now. I’m going to be fucking you constantly. I’ll fuck you anywhere, everywhere, whenever I want to, however I want to.”

“Yes!” she said, nodding quickly. “Yes, however you want! Wherever you want!”

However, whenever and wherever were all interesting promises to make, because he had come up with so many different fantasies starring his sexy, slutty mother over the years. What he’d done with her today had been great, but it didn’t even begin to scratch the surface of everything that he’d come up with. There were countless ways that he wanted to fuck Lily Potter, and now that she’d given in and was willing to go along with anything so long as he kept giving her the kind of shag she’d whored around and cheated on her husband to try and find but never could until today, the possibilities were endless. He decided to rattle off a few of the bigger ones that popped into his head.

“I’m going to have you put on your old wedding dress and fuck you while you wear it,” he said. Fucking her in the Hogwarts uniform was fun, especially since she’d admitted she had originally put it on for her husband’s benefit, but this was at a totally different level. “I’m going to give you a creampie while you’re in that dress.”

“Yes!” she groaned. “Do it! Fuck me in my dress! I haven’t looked at it in ages, but I’ll put it on just for you!” She wasn’t disgusted or ashamed at the suggestion; her face actually lit up in a brilliant smile. If she was not only not shying away from being fucked and creampied by her son while she wore her wedding dress, she was even kinkier than he’d realized.

“I’m going to bugger you while you’re on a floo call,” he said next. “Maybe you’ll be talking to dad, or to Uncle Sirius. Maybe you’ll be catching up with the Longbottoms. Maybe you’ll be talking to your boss. You won’t know it’s coming, but then I’ll suddenly come up and start buggering you. Would you like that, slut?”

“ _Yes!_ ” She didn’t back away from this idea either. “Yes, do it! Use it! Use my arse whenever you want to! It’s all yours!”

“Yes it is,” he said, and as if to prove it he gave a harder than usual thrust into her arse that made her body jolt on the bed. “It’s mine, just like the rest of you. But you aren’t the only slut I own. Sometimes I’m going to use you and someone else at the same time. Have you ever had a threesome before?” She shook her head no, which made him smirk. “Another missed opportunity for those who came before me. You’ll get used to it quickly. I think it’s going to be fun to have Ginny come over and get her to worship my cock side by side with you. Two slutty redheads using their mouths on my cock at the same time. Won’t that be fun?” 

“So fun!” Lily agreed. “ _So_ fun! But I’m going to win! There’s no way I’ll let her suck your cock better than me! I’ll do whatever I have to do to make sure you never get tired of fucking me!”

“I believe you,” he said. In the space of a single day she had gone from hating this and being horrified by the idea of committing incest to being so desperate for his cock that she would say anything he wanted her to say, do anything he wanted her to do and _be_ anything he wanted her to be, so long as it meant she kept getting the cock she was already addicted to. Just as he’d vowed, he’d ruined her for all other men and made her his and his alone.

He enjoyed the spoils of his victory the best way he knew how: by continuing to fuck her arse and fuck it hard. He couldn’t get enough of this, and neither could she. They shared in the pleasure of this initial buggering together, and while there was not a doubt in either of their minds that this would become a regular thing for them, they would never forget their first time together. This was the day Harry had finally put his hands on his mother, taken her anal virginity and claimed her as his slut, and it was a day they were both going to look back on fondly.

His fondness for what he was doing didn’t mean that he backed off or took it easy on her, of course. He enjoyed her arse not by moving slowly, taking his time and trying to draw out every last second, but by fucking her hard and not stopping. This was a strategy that Lily approved of wholeheartedly. Her moans only got louder the longer it went on, and she kept begging him to keep going, to push in deeper and fuck her harder. He hadn’t known how she would take to her first foray with anal sex, but she had turned out to be more enthusiastic about being buggered than anyone else he’d ever done this with. She was an anal slut on top of a cheater; he’d really lucked out with her.

“Keep on fucking me!” Lily gasped. “Oh, yes, fuck me, fuck me _hard!_ Bugger me, daddy!”

Daddy? That was a new one. She’d called him baby once or twice today but daddy was a first. He found that he didn’t hate it though. No, he didn’t hate it at all. It might be completely illogical given what their actual familial ties were, but it wasn’t like logic or conventional thinking had played a large part in anything that had happened between them today. It was animal instinct and lust that guided their actions now. It was her lust that made her spontaneously call him daddy, and it was his pleasure at hearing the unexpected but satisfying term of endearment that caused him to respond by fucking her even harder. He didn’t know where he was getting it from now; he’d never buggered anyone this hard. He didn’t even know he _could_ bugger someone this hard. His slutty mother brought out the worst in him. Or was it the best?

“Choke me!” she said next, and even Harry was taken aback now. This was a step beyond what even he had anticipated or planned on doing to her. How had he not realized just how depraved she actually was? Harry shook his head, amazed, and wrapped his hands around Lily’s throat. He hadn’t been planning on it, but if she wanted to be choked he would oblige her.

Harry had already been getting closer and closer to the point of no return. It had been something he had been fighting against really from the moment he first stuck his cock inside of her virgin anus, but now it had become impossible to resist any longer. He wouldn’t have been able to hold out too much longer as it was, but the added element of putting his hands on her throat, choking off her air and knowing that _she_ had asked for it proved to be more than even he could handle. He forced his eyes to stay open so he could stare at her face, red and breathless, as he came inside of her bum. Lily couldn’t respond to his orgasm vocally, but her eyes bulged and he could feel her squirt. His mother was climaxing from being choked and having her son cum inside of her arse. What a slut she’d turned out to be.

They were perfect for each other.

\--

_Some Time Later_

Lily Potter had never looked better than she did right now, at least in her son’s opinion. Fortunately for them both, his was the only opinion that mattered to her now.

Her face was covered in his cum from her forehead down to her chin and even below, ending somewhere around halfway down her throat. Lower down it also mixed with her own saliva, further evidence of the sloppy oral sex she’d been put through not that long ago. She was a talented cocksucker who grew more talented by the day, but she hadn’t been given much chance to demonstrate her skills this time. Harry had been in the mood to fuck her face, and that’s precisely what he’d done.

It wasn’t just Lily’s face and neck that were dripping with his cum, but also the clothes she was wearing. Maybe this wouldn’t have been such a big deal normally, but seeing as she was wearing her wedding dress at the moment it was likely that at least one person wouldn’t be very happy if they could see her now.

As she so readily did, Lily went along with all of Harry’s ideas. This was one he’d been looking forward to for awhile, one he had mentioned during their very first time together in fact and finally they were bringing it to life. This was the first time she had worn her dress since her wedding day, but it had never been used like this. The dress was ripped and stained with Harry’s cum, utterly ruined now. Lily wasn’t angry about this. She was completely fine with it, and had told him so. She had no need to preserve this dress or the sentimentality she had once attached to it. The dress, as well as those memories, meant nothing to her now that she finally had a man in her life who could fuck her the way she’d always dreamed of being fucked.

“Yes, Harry, yes!” she said, moaning happily as he kept her pinned to the bed and fucked her hard. Unlike her wedding night, where her dress was carefully removed before anything sexual happened, tonight she was being fucked hard while the dress stayed on. She would remember this night far more fondly than she ever had her wedding night. Back then she’d been keeping up the pretense of being a normal, happy woman and dutiful wife. Now she had accepted who she truly was and was much happier for it. There was nothing normal about being pounded through the mattress by your own son while you wore your wedding dress, but this was how depraved Lily Potter was. She was dutiful and faithful now, that had to be said, only it wasn’t her husband to whom she showed that faithfulness and devotion.

“Cum in me!” she cried. “Please, Harry, cum in me!”

He laughed. He was going to do that anyway of course, but it was still fun to hear her beg him for it.

“You have fallen so far, mum,” Harry said, taunting her with her failure. “Sitting here begging for your own son’s cum? What a slut you are!”

“Yes!” she said, nodding her head so quickly he wouldn’t have been surprised if she gave herself whiplash. “I’m a slut! Your slut! Cum in me, please! Cum in your slut!”

“You really will do anything for me, won’t you? You’ll let me do anything to you so long as it means you get my cock, huh?” She nodded again, just as firmly as before. “Even if it means you get knocked up?”

“ _Yes!_ ” she said. “Please do it! Please cum inside of me! Knock me up, Harry!” She was nearly sobbing now, so desperately was she begging him to give her his seed. Harry drove his hips into her harder now, determined to give her what she wanted. That it also happened to be what he wanted was a happy coincidence.

Lily wanted to be bred, and Harry wanted to breed her. They were a perfect pair, and they were both right where they belonged. Harry hovered over her body, his hands on either side of his head as he held himself up and remained buried deep inside of her. He gave her burst after burst of semen, making sure she took every single drop he had to give. He hadn’t knocked her up yet, at least not as far as they knew, but something told him this would be the time that did the trick. He would succeed in breeding her this time; he could feel it in his bones. As for Lily, she moaned her way through an orgasm of her own. She wanted to be bred just as much as he wanted to breed her.

“Bloody hell,” a familiar voice whispered from behind them. Harry picked his head up but did not move with any urgency. He recognized that voice, and he knew he had nothing to fear from it. Lily did look nervous at first, but he gave her a pat on the cheek and whispered that everything would be fine. It wasn’t just meaningless words of comfort either. Everything _would_ be fine; better than fine in fact.

“I knew you had a thing for your mum,” Nymphadora Tonks said as Harry slowly pulled his cock out of Lily. “Merlin knows you asked me to morph to look like her often enough. It was kinky, but I thought it was harmless. I never thought you’d actually make her your slut for real!”

It took a lot to throw Tonks off, but she looked legitimately stunned and even a little upset that he’d gone through with his fantasies and made his mother his. He wasn’t worried about her disapproval though, because he knew it wouldn’t last. Tonks had never been able to go against him for long. The shock of the moment might have made her forget herself momentarily, but she would remember the truth soon enough. And he would help her with that.

“Tonks, what are you to me?” he asked. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip in recognition but she said nothing. “Tonks, what are you to me?” he asked again, more firmly now.

“Your toy,” she said quietly. She was trying to appear ashamed at that fact, but despite her metamorph abilities she was shockingly bad at trying to conceal her emotions. He could read her like a book, and he knew that she was proud to be his toy even if she was trying to pretend otherwise at the moment.

“Not just my toy, but my metamorph toy,” he said, correcting her. “You shift your body to look however I want it to look, or to look like whoever I want you to look like, so I can have fun with you. And you love it. You _know_ you love it. You love being my little metamorph slut.”

Tonks was still silent, but her emotions were once again easily identifiable for him. She did love it, and even if she hadn’t ever expected to walk in on him shagging his own mother, she wouldn’t be walking away from him or from this. She was still his.

“Don’t worry; this won’t change anything,” he assured her. “I’ll always make time for my metamorph fuck toy.” An idea came to him suddenly, and he decided to run with it. “In fact, I’ll make time for you right now. I want you to shift to look like Lily again, and then I’ll knock you up just like I did to her.”

Tonks audibly gasped, but Harry sat on the bed calmly, knowing she would give him whatever he wanted just like always. And sure enough, after a few moments of indecision she pulled off the clothes she’d been wearing and shifted her body into an identical copy of his mother. Harry looked back and forth between the two women, enjoying the view he’d created.

“Good girl,” he said, grinning at Tonks. “Now get your arse over here so you can be bred.”

Tonks nodded and hurried over to the bed, nearly tripping over her own feet like the klutz she was. As he watched his metamorph toy make her inelegant way towards him, the real Lily tapped him on the shoulder. He looked back at her and saw her looking uncertain.

“Do you want me to get up so you two can have the bed?” she asked. He snorted.

“No fucking way,” he said. “You’re not going anywhere. Get your slutty arse back down there and spread your legs.” Lily complied right away, and when Tonks joined them on the bed he had her turn away from him, positioning her so her head was between the real Lily’s spread legs. “Lick her good, Tonks,” he said.

He knew Tonks could eat pussy quite well. She’d always been adventurous even before she first hooked up with Harry, and they’d done all sorts of play since then. This was a new one, but she didn’t let it deter her. She lowered her head and started to lick at Lily, not showing any aversion to what she was doing now. Licking his cum out of his mother might well have been the strangest thing he’d ever asked her to do, but Tonks was up to the challenge and ready to show Lily what she could do. He knew his mother had never had another woman lick her before, and she looked blown away once Tonks started expertly licking her.

Harry didn’t pay all that much attention to Tonks going down on his mother though, or to how she reacted to it. His concern was with his own responsibility, which was to breed Tonks. Even after just finishing up with his mother, he was still quickly hard again and ready to take on the task of impregnating his metamorph toy. He put his hands on Tonks’ hips, which were identical to his mother’s hips at the moment, and slid his cock inside of her quickly.

This was the first time he’d shagged Tonks since claiming his mother, and he was now able to compare and contrast them more fairly. He could still note that Lily’s cunt was tighter even with Tonks adopting her form, but on the outside at least they were identical. It might as well have been his mother that he was fucking from behind, his mother’s arse that his hips smacked against, his mother whose hips he squeezed, and his mother who he raced to impregnate for a second time that day.

Harry was seeing double, and he loved it. He already couldn’t wait to watch both of his sluts grow large with his children.


End file.
